Cacería de Brujas
by Erelly
Summary: "Vamos, vengan a ver una trágica historia de amor. Vamos, vengan y escuchen, la traición que a uno de los dos condenó. Esta es la historia de un joven amor que en una cacería de brujas se convirtió."


" _Vamos, vengan a ver una trágica historia de amor. Vamos, vengan y escuchen, la traición que a uno de los dos condenó. Vamos ¡acérquense! Y asegúrese que su pañuelo no olvidó._

 _Todo parece que hace muchos siglos atrás una hermosa bruja se enamoró, pero su eterna felicidad el destino no consintió, y se dice que a fuerza de embrujos a un príncipe hechizó._

 _Esta es la historia de un joven amor que en una cacería de brujas se convirtió."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Dejemos que la magia detenga el tiempo porque, ahora, es nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad- recitaba felizmente una hermosa joven.

Ella, sin lugar a dudas, poseía una belleza natural. Tenía un cabello largo, con unas pocas ondulaciones, de color castaño claro, lo que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos azules. A su cuerpo no le faltaba ni le sobraba nada, era simplemente perfecto, como si hubiera sido diseñada a mano. Su voz era melodiosa, perfecta para poder cantar al son de los pájaros y su sonrisa irradiaba un brillo casi celestial. Estaba tomada de la mano de un apuesto joven que le sonreía y le asentía al mismo tiempo. Y resulta que, aquella extraña, llegada hace unos pocos días atrás, había enamorado al príncipe de aquel reino con su sola presencia.

Toda persona que pasaba, se quedaba contemplándolos un rato. La chica parecía un verdadero ángel ¿y quién mejor para un ángel que el mismísimo príncipe? Simplemente eran el uno para el otro.

 **➹Cacería de Brujas➹**

Abrazada a la cruz, mirando el cielo azul.

– ¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete! – gritaban las personas que se habían congregado en torno a la plaza. Uno de ellos, una mujer, llevaba una gran cruz y apuntaba hacia el centro de la hoguera mientras decía unas palabras en latín.

– ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! – gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba.

 **➹Cacería de Brujas➹**

Su felicidad no podía ser más grande. Para él era casi imposible enamorarse, de hecho, sólo una vez en su vida se había enamorado pero la muchacha en cuestión había decidido seguir el camino de Dios, consagrándose totalmente en él, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Ése fue un amor adolescente que no tuvo ni siquiera un inicio pero ahora, ahora él se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba con ella y con su sola sonrisa podía olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba. Sí, definitivamente estaba tomando la decisión correcta al proponerle unirse en santo matrimonio con él. No podía imaginarse con otra persona a su lado.

–Mi señor…– dijo una pequeña voz femenina a su espalda. No era su amada ya que ella debería estar atendiendo el puesto de flores que tenía a esta hora. Cuando se volteó, se encontró con aquel antiguo amor que había dejado ir.

–Mi señora ¿qué se le...?

La joven inmediatamente le mostró un papel donde se veía la foto de su amada junto a una firma del Papa.

" _Para aquellos que dejaron que la magia detuviera el tiempo, los momentos de alegría han terminado"_ pensó mientras miraba atónito el cartel.

 **➹Cacería de Brujas➹**

– ¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete! – seguían gritando las voces cada vez más fuerte.

– ¡Penitenziagite! ¡Virtus migrat in vitium![1] – recitaba una y otra vez la sacerdotisa que cada vez se acercaba más al centro de la plaza. A su lado estaba el príncipe con una mirada de duda y arrepentimiento, sin poder mirar hacia el centro, donde ardía la hoguera.

– Por favor ¡Basta! – seguía gritando la joven mientras numerosas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. –De-ten-gánsse. – dijo con algo de dificultad debido al humo que la asfixiaba.

 **➹Cacería de Brujas➹**

Aún recordaba su primer encuentro. Había demasiado viento y su cofia se soltó repentinamente de su cabello, la siguió mientras trataba de agarrarla pero un joven fue más rápido que ella.

– Creo que le pertenece ¿no? –le dijo el joven con unos impecables modales, mientras extendía su mano para devolver la cofia.

–S-sí, muchas gracias – respondió tímidamente ella, tomando la prenda. Apenas su mano rozó la de él, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza y concentrándose en su corazón. Desde el primer momento, ese joven había cautivado su inocente y puro corazón.

Pero, desde el otro lado de la calle, había una joven mirando aquel inevitable encuentro. La sonrisa de su amado era más sincera que las que le había demostrado a ella en su juventud. ¿Por qué su familia había tenido que presionarla tanto para volverse sacerdotisa? Es cierto que le gustaba pero quería más a su príncipe, ella lo hubiera elegido a él mil veces antes ¿Por qué la vida era injusta con ella?

Más tarde, ya refugiada en las paredes de su templo, lo decidió. Si ella no podía tenerlo a él, nadie más lo tendría. Se secó unas lágrimas que asomaron por sus ojos y comenzó a utilizar sus influencias para castigar a aquella usurpadora.

La cara de alegría que puso en el momento en que le habló, su tímido "gracias", la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando sus manos se tocaron, el simple vestido que estaba utilizando ese día y que hacía que se viera preciosa, su figura vista desde atrás y su larga melena que le rosaba los muslos, todas esas imágenes vinieron a su mente en el preciso instante en que agarró su cabello. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y sentirse traicionado, y ni siquiera en ese momento, las lágrimas abandonaron su rostro.

 **➹Cacería de Brujas➹**

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. El cuchillo en su mano izquierda, el pelo de la traicionera en la derecha, el tirón que dio para que su cabello se tensara, el sobresalto de la chica y su casi mudo _"¿qué?"_ , el sentimiento de escepticismo y pánico que cruzó por su cara cuando se volteó a ver qué había pasado, el pelo ya cortado siendo sostenido por la mano de su príncipe.

Todo eso no debería afectarle ¿cierto? Después de todo, si el Papa y la iglesia lo decían, era cierto. Ella le había mentido. Ella lo había traicionado. Ella era una bruja.

– ¡Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete!

Abrazada a la cruz, mirando el cielo azul, trata de borrar las voces de los creyentes pero, al parecer, sus suplicas ya no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Felicidad, amor, perplejidad, miedo, desesperación, resignación, cada sentimiento fue pasando a través de ella, recordaba cada momento en que los había sentido pero los últimos ya eran demasiado intensos para ella. Sabía que no podría resistir más, el fuego la alcanzaba y el humo la asfixiaba.

Miró una última vez a su alrededor. La gente que antes la adoraba y quería, ahora le lanzaba maldiciones y escupos, aquella sacerdotisa que siempre la había mirado mal seguía gritando oraciones mientras agitaba su cruz hacia ella; y su amado, su amado estaba al lado de aquella sacerdotisa mientras ayudaba a sostener la cruz que agitaba, mirándola con arrepentimiento ¿o sería pena? Los seres humanos nunca fueron buenos en expresar sus sentimientos. Una oleada de desesperación y odio creció en su interior.

–Si van a llamar a este amor brujería –gritó por encima de todas las demás voces – ¡Entonces háganme arder en el fuego del infierno!

Y con un grito, extendió unas grandes alas negras de su espalda que rompieron las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta. Las batió y subió hacia el cielo a toda velocidad, dejando tras de sí, una estela de plumas negras cargadas de dolor y agonía.

.

.

.

" _Aquella muchacha hermosa jamás volvió a aparecer, y nunca sabremos lo que en verdad fue. Quizás era una bruja o un ángel al parecer, que con la angustia y el sufrimiento, sus alas dejó oscurecer. Y el príncipe arrepentido trata de encontrar consolación, en una de las plumas que la joven olvidó."_

* * *

[1] ¡Arrepiéntete. La virtud se ha convertido en un crimen!

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin actividad, lo sé u.u Esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo ya pero no se me había ocurrido subirla hasta ahora jeje :D a las chicas que siguen mi otra historia... **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** DDDDDDDDD: estoy segura que estan a punto de hacerme algo con un muñeco vudú pero me ocurrieron mil cosas y sinceramente no he tenido inspiración para continuarla.. pero lo haré! definitivamenteee! asi que tranquilas :P pronto subiré historias basadas en la saga "el sonido de la confesión" (creo que así se llamaba) de HoneyWorks asi que... hasta entonces!


End file.
